1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image collecting system and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to system and method for collecting images in which a certain individual or target character is present.
2. Description of the Related Art
People visiting an amusement park or the like take pictures at various places and times in the amusement park for souvenirs. The pictures are usually taken with a camera which is owned by a person visiting the amusement park. The person who wants to be pictured stops, poses, and asks someone else to take a picture. When a group of people go to an amusement facility, people in the group take pictures of one another.
Pictures are preferably taken at a place that has appealing characteristics such as an object in a facility which catches the eye. When people move along a route in a certain facility of the amusement park, pictures are taken along the route.
Conventionally, if a person wants to take pictures, the person needs to bring their own camera. The camera often is a burden to carry around while people enjoy themselves, although if no one in a group has a camera, they cannot take photographs. When a person plays in the amusement park, it is not easy for the person to take their own photographs. People stop, prepare and take pictures. For taking pictures, people need to interrupt their activities in the facility. Further, the target character typically poses to be photographed so that natural facial expression and behavior is not caught in the picture. Furthermore, typically the person who has the camera takes the pictures so that he or she has fewer pictures of themselves with the rest of the group. Because the person who takes the pictures has to think about timing the photographs, he or she cannot fully enjoy the activities in the amusement facility.